Survivor
by CheezyChrisi
Summary: Elizabeth Taylor, a young woman who was always looking for an adventure, with her 28 years the best archeologist of the world, of course before everything went to shit. Now she's running from the living dead, having her own adventure: being a survivor.
1. Cast

《CAST》

KEIRA KNIGHTLEY AS **ELIZABETH TAYLOR**

**_"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you."_**

* * *

NORMAN REEDUS AS **DARYL DIXON**

**_"I'm not good at making friends, neither am I the perfect man for you. I'm a nothing, a nobody."_**

* * *

ANDREW LINCOLN AS **RICK GRIMES**

**_"You're my best friend, ain't gonna let you die."_**

* * *

CHANDLER RIGGS AS **CARL GRIMES**

**_"After all we've been through.. you don't trust me?"_**

* * *

JOSH DUHAMEL AS **WILLIAM LENNOX**

**_"You matter to me."_**

* * *

JEFFREY DEAN MORGAN AS **NEGAN**

* * *

**_"I'm actually feeling guilty towards you, that sucks harder than my life in this cel_****_l."_**

* * *


	2. Woman

A woman. A brown-blond-haired woman with soft red lips and brown eyes roamed around, alone and starving. Not for long and she would collapse, as well as others before.

Her name is Elizabeth Taylor, 28 years old, and she is a perfect archaeologist. Well, it was more true. The brunette-blonde woman had always been interested in this area, wanted to experience adventures and do other things. Now she had the greatest adventure of her life: survival. An adventure and a challenge at the same time, nobody knew why that happened or how, but they would for sure try to survive. And Elizabeth? Well she had the guts to do it, she could do it all with the help of her education, but right now? She was just weakened, barely able to walk and shuffling around in a forest with her thin and aching feet, with a backpack that made everything more difficult and only slowed her down.

The brown-eyed archeologist heard the grunts of the undead, felt their greed for the sweet flesh of the humans, her flesh. She knew that they were nearby and always lurked somewhere. It didn't matter if it were day or night, even the afternoon was dangerous. Right now, Elizabeth was in a forest, it already offered protection, but it also had its disadvantages .. She couldn't see the danger through the entire thicket, let alone recognize anything. Every time the sun was setting and the undead became more active than before, the archaeologist searched for a tall tree with a thick branch. She sighed as she reached up and began to climb the trunk, carefully placing one foot and one hand after the other, careful not to take anything risky and even fall off the tree. Being hurt now is something she doesn't need.

After arriving at a safe height, she carefully pulled herself close to the thick branch, it could be that he had a fault and could break if she slept on it during the night. Of course, she had seen tips to survive, as well as quite a few movies, so she had embraced the best movie scene she knew: Katniss Everdeen, when she tied herself to a tree with a rope. Elizabeth found that very helpful because it reduced the chance to fall off and be eaten.

She put the backpack she had on her back next to her and opened the zipper, before she pulled out her rope and swung the other end on her thigh around the branch, just to keep her legs tight. After that, she leaned against the tree trunk, heard below the rumbling of the undead. She was well aware that they had apparently smelled her sweat from afar, or were just following her the entire time.

Elizabeth sighed again before putting her back on her lap with one hand while wiping the sweat off her forehead with the other. Her stomach tightened convulsively and began to growl. A dry cough escaped her throat, wanting water more than ever. She took a deep breath, as she finally reached into her backpack and took out one of many glasses of applesauce, with a spoon, which she had taken from a beautiful, but unfortunately crumbled house. She opened the small glass and smiled weakly as she inhaled the fragrance of the baby food. But although she was very hungry, she couldn't afford to waste her stock, so she ate only a quarter of the small glass before closing it again and sighing. She wiped the spoon on a cloth, which she had for the food and let it fall into it again. She then took out her 1.5 liter bottle and looked at the rest of the contents. She still had enough inside, but who knows for how long? She just made a simple 'tch' before taking off the lid and placing the round bottle head to her lips, lifting the neck of the bottle a little where it was already pouring something cool into her throat. Elizabeth felt a little relieved, not too much, but still she felt better than before. With a small smile on her face, she closed the plastic bottle and tucked it into the backpack before closing it and threading her arms into the straps just so she could hold him close. It was convenient, she had such a source of heat over the night so she did not have to unpack her blanket and could rest and run fast in an emergency.

Leaning her head against the tree trunk, she threw it back and stared slightly smiling into the night sky, the stars darting around, shining beautifully in harmony with the growing moon. She sometimes missed society, her neighborhood. In the past she was always in her garden when she wasn't working, and watched the bright planets for hours, until sunrise. That was heaven for her..

Her brown eyes wandered around as she heard the undead grumbling beneath her. She felt the uneasiness come to her, as if she leaned her upper body slightly down and lowered her head, careful not to get overweight and end up as a little snack. Elizabeth spotted an undead, his face hanging in shreds, looking for food with his milky eyes. He lacked a poor, but it still hung on the former skin, which now was just rotten away. The intestines hung out on the side and it stank faintly to death. "I wouldn't have a problem with it, if they wouldn't smell like that..", Elizabeth muttered to herself and followed the undead with her eyes before he was already thicket disappeared and continued his rustling away. The former archaeologist didn't feel how she had stopped breathing, she hadn't noticed. She was petrified in fear, unable to move, and was as captivated by his sight. She could no longer roam alone, she knew that now. Elizabeth was too scared of what would happen, she couldn't go on living like that. Even though she was strong and independant it was no longer safe alone. She cone to a conclusion; she needed someone, urgently.

Hey! Prologues done! I hope u liked it! :)

Hope u enjoy my story!


	3. Chapter 1

The chirping of the birds made Elizabeth open her eyelids gently, she immediately had to blink a little, the brightness was a bit too much for her. A small smile formed on her lips, the sun shining into her soiled face. She slipped out of the straps of her backpack, leaned in, and opened the zipper lock. She reached in and took out her bottle, made two sores and fumbled with her mouth. Sometimes she missed the hygiene, toothbrushes, showers.

Carefully, she untied her rope, let it swing down and rolled it up, before tying it into a knot and packing it in her backpack. She looked down to make sure she was alone before she climbed mindfully from the tree. put her backpack on and kept her hunting knife handy. Sighing, she made her way, had no idea where she wanted to go, so she went around the world. Elizabeth just hoped that she would find other people, but also some who wouldn't try to rape her.

The sun was already shining down on the brunette-blonde woman, making beads of sweat glow on her forehead and sparkling as she walked around the side of the road, slow and weak. She thought that every day could be her last, that any moment a biter might come up with, to tear her dirty face off. Slowly but surely, she lost her strength, letting her lose more and more of her speed. She had slept, yes, but for how long? Not enough to rest, that much was clear. She needed a shelter where she could stay for about a few days and refresh her supplies and provisions. Elizabeth sighed as she had to stop and tie her shoe again. She needed completely new equipment, she had to go to a city.

The former archaeologist looked down at the floor, spatters of blood were scattered all over the asphalt, as well as broken body parts and skin scraps with innards lay across it, spread over the whole area. The smell of decay rose in her nose, the undead had thunderstruck her. She saw how some of them moved out of the forest, entered the lane and staggered towards her, a growl sounded from all sides, in tune with death. Elizabeth realized immediately that she had to leave and could no longer dawdle. She had to ignore her aching feet, the dry throat and the growling stomach too.

She had no choice, so she started walking, breathing in and out of her mouth through her nose. It helped prevent side stabbing, allowing more stamina, which was a huge benefit, despite fatigue and other stuff like that.

Elizabeth was panting in the street, her breath was running out, meaning that she should find shelter very quickly before the walking death caught up with her. With wandering eyes she had to take the first slip. A house, a white house with a crumbling terrace, surrounded by tendrils that reached to the roof. With penultimate power she headed for this, her hands ready as she jumped off the ground and landed on the first branch. But to her misfortune, she slipped and cut her palm across, trying to suppress a painful loudness and wanted to continue to climb. The branches pierced her wound, burning more than anything else in the world, yet she kept climbing.

When she finally reached the roof she clung to its edge and rolled over, not wanting to burden her wound any more. Relieved, she took a deep breath as she lay down, breathing heavily, on the roof, suddenly feeling tears. It was sadness that made her cry. Elizabeth put her bleeding back of her hand on her mouth, stifled a sob and let her tears flow. She cried, her body fought and she lay sideways on the roof. With tears falling, she rolled in laterally, like a bullet she lay there locked and let her emotions run wild, until she fell asleep with exhaustion.

"Daryl." Glenn whispered to his friend before pointing to the roof. "There on the roof .." The shooter followed Glenn's gaze and nodded. "Glenn and I will take a look at this." Maggie seemed skeptical: "I don't think that's a good idea.. What if it's a governor's trap?" "Then Rick has one more reason to kill him." The Korean smiled and kissed Maggie on the sleeps, before he followed Daryl on the tendrils and climbed after him. "What do you think is here?" Glenn asked as he pulled up the tendrils with one hand after the other, behind Daryl of course. "We'll see when we're up. "

"A woman?" Glenn got confused when he saw the exhausted Elizabeth on the roof, wondering what she had experienced. "She cried herself to sleep," Daryl said with a murmur as he knelt down to her and searched her for obvious bites or scratches. "Daryl!" The shooter looked at his friend, now looked at the open hand. "Is that a scratch, was it infected?" Daryl silently shook his head. "It was sticking blood on the branch, she seemed to have cut it." "She seems to have gone through a lot." "We all have." The shooter nodded sympathetically, looked at his friend, who looked at him questioningly. "We take her with us?" Glenn said, nodding in the direction of the prison. "She seems to be brave.", Daryl grunted, stroking a strand of Elizabeth's hair out of her soiled and bloody face, looking at the sleeping beauty and realizing that she was pretty, despite the filth and the smell. "Let's head back.", Glenn said, packing the brunett-blondes stuff and climbing from the roof.

Elizabeth opened her eyelids, blinked a few times before hastily sitting up and looking around. "Where am I?", She murmured to herself and wanted to get up, but was withdrawn again. Confused, she looked at her hand, which was tied to the bed in which she lay. Her hand was bandaged and her cuts were taken care of. "How many walkers did you kill?" Came a deep, scratchy voice that spread Elizabeth's goose bumps on her back. Even more confused, the brunette-blonde woman looked at the dark silouette and asked, "Excuse me?" "How many walkers did you kill?" The question came again before the silouette turned into a man, didn't let his eyes slip from Elizabeth.

"Why should I tell you that?" The former archaeologist asked, raising her eyebrow. "Because otherwise I'll send you out there again and let you die!" She snorted derogatory, dropped her hands and looked into the man's blue eyes. "Countless.", she said and now lowered her head, still couldn't live with what had happened. Rick had a growing regret before he approached her and sat down on her bed. "How many people did you kill?" He whispered, looking at her minimal wounds on her face. Elizabeth looked him in the eye, then turned her head to the side and avoided his gaze. "More than I wanted ..", she said with emerging self-hatred. "They were begging me, not wanting to be like-" Tears had formed in the eyes of the brunette-blonde woman and were pulling their way out of the corners of her brown eyes. "I'm so sorry .." Rick felt pity, so he put a poor arm around Elizabeth and stroked reassuringly, trying to make her feel safe. Thus, Rick had also the question why can spare. "If I release you from the handcuffs, will you kill me?" Elizabeth looked up at the supposed leader with swollen eyes. "Why should I?" She whispered softly, guilty in her eyes. "I'm Rick Grimes." "Elizabeth Taylor." "Welcome to the jail, Elizabeth.", he friendly smiled.

With a click, the handcuffs loosened around the brunette-blonde woman's wrist. Her eyes were swollen, her throat dry and she stank terribly. "You sure want to freshen up, right?" Elizabeth nodded silently and stood up, but before she could take another step, Rick had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back a little too roughly. "Sorry," he mumbled as he eased the grip a bit and released the dreadfulness in the woman's eyes. "You can refresh yourself, walk around freely," Rick said, looking into her eyes, but suddenly his gaze became threatening, from zero to one hundred. "But don' forget, Elizabeth, just because you're now freed from handcuffs and allowed to walk around, I keep an eye on you and don't trust you yet, right?" She nodded vigorously, causing the leader to release her wrist. "Thanks.", Elizabeth whispered quietly and got a nod back from the leader. "Thank you, more than you think .."

Softly on tiptoe, the young woman was tapping through the prison with fresh clothes from Rick in her hands, trying to keep quiet and unobtrusive. She sighed as she trudged as quietly as possible to the showers. Elizabeth started to sneak around a corner when an arrow suddenly slid past her cheek, dropping her in fright. A small squeak escaped her throat and she looked at the direction from which the arrow came. "H-hello?" she stuttered, trying not to show any fear. A snorting sounded only before Daryl stepped out of the darkness with his raised crossbow and aimed at Elizabeth. "Who freed you from the handcuffs?", he asked in a threatening voice, still acted calm as he walked slowly to the beautiful brunette-blonde woman. "E-Excuse me?" "Who freed you?" Shivers are running down Elizabeth's back, making her feel uncomfortable. "E-It was Rick!", she immediately raised her hands in the height hoping to appease him so. Daryl snorted again before lowering his weapon to the ground and looking at Elizabeth suspiciously. "I'm E-Elizabeth.", she muttered to him, wanting to make him a peace offer by being friendly. "Daryl.", he just whispered and turned, before he walked away with a nod. "Confusing.", Elizabeth just shook her head before she picked up the things and went back to the showers. Little did she know that Daryl had watched her out of the dark. He had no idea why, but she made him curious. He wanted to know her story, why she had survived so long and more importantly .. What she had, what made her so.. interesting..

Elizabeth entered the communal showers, laying her fresh things a little farther down the floor, and wanted to strip off her clothes, but a dirty laugh sounded. "You might like to continue.", this deep voice laughed, which made the brunette-blonde woman snort. "Uhm .. I don't think so, thanks no." The voice now laughed softly, before a gesture arose from the direction. The archaeologist had to look twice, she thought that Daryl would stand before her, but it was only Merle. "You look confused, sweetheart. Did I shut you up?" He grinned dirty, raising his right hand and making Elizabeth wonder. His hand wasn't there, but a kind of protese with blades instead of fingers, shining brightly in the dark room. Merle seemed to notice her gaze and now grinned less, he didn't want to scare her away. "How 'bout?", he began and wanted to break the sudden silence of the woman. "You- me-, here? A little midnight sport?" Disgusted, Elizabeth's mouth fell to the ground before she shook her head and wanted to leave, but was stopped by him. "Oh, come on, I'll hurry, I promise!" She shook her head again and lifted her clothes off the floor before leaving the showers.

"I think I'll go take a different shower sometime," she muttered to herself quietly, wandering around in thoughts and did not notice how there were stairs. "Watch out!", A relatively strong young voice sounded, made Elizabeth look up and stop, before she even missed the first staircase and slid down, her butt was suffering now. Carl Grimes had tried to warn her, but now he sprinted down the steps and tried to suppress a laugh by just chuckling softly. "Are you alright?" He asked, trying to help her up. The brunette-blonde woman nodded, smiled gently at the boy. "Thanks, even if I got it too late." A slight laugh left her throat, which only pleased the Grimes boy. "I am Carl." "Elizabeth."

Daryl stood on the watchtower, staring with eagle eyes the area, his crossbow always ready to fire, sighting the forest and every walker. He was already a little annoyed by Merle's stubbornness, but more of yet another mouth to cram, even though he found her immensely pretty, he had to convince Rick to send Elizabeth away again: she was just one too many. She certainly had no idea how it is to go through something like him. She was certainly educated well, had parents who loved her and studied at some oh-so-great university. He sighed and looked down, noting how Glenn and Maggie made their way to the lookout tower, hand in hand, just to guard together. Daryl already felt alone, not only on a romantic level, but also on a family level. Sure, Merle was back and forth and so his main counterpart was here too, but it had changed too much over the years, months and minutes he spent with Rick and this group. All these people here, Glenn, Hershel, Maggie, Rick, Carl, and everyone else, and most importantly, Carol, these are his family, theoretically. But practically he felt excluded, left alone like a small, weak puppy. But he had felt for a long time that everything would change. Not only because Elizabeth had turned up, but everything else. The whole thing with the Govenor made all subtly paranoid, sleepless, and slightly nervous. He could strike every day and surprise them all more than just like that. "We'll replace you," Glenn said, letting Maggie climb up first as Daryl and he talked. "Thanks man." The Korean nodded with a small smile before lifting himself up the metal poles and leaving the shooter alone. He sighed again when he went to jail and decided to talk to the strange woman.

Elizabeth wandered around in jail, looking for employment and more, such as making Rick's trust worthwhile? She sighed and made her way to the door that led outside, unarmed of course. The former archaeologist stepped one foot in front of the other, before she closed the door printer with her dainty hand and opened it, enjoying the sunbeams dancing on her skin. Relieved, she exhaled and walked out of the real prison, dropping the door behind her. Suddenly she panicked, what if the door does not open anymore? Would she be eaten, or would she have to defend herself and find a way in again?

She didn't know it and probably didn't want to, let alone find out. "Ye shouln't be out here alone.", murmured a deep, soft voice, making the young woman jump. "You scared me," she whispered, turning her head in the direction of the voice, realizing that it was Daryl, watching her warily. "Didn't ye want to go shower?" The shooter raised his eyebrow and nodded at the woman's stains. She shrugged, still nodding in agreement, but cocked her head and turned away, avoiding his silken gaze. "Something happened?" She shook her head, unwilling to tell the strange, cold man that she had probably made acquaintance with his akward brother. "You lie." The shooter snorted and threw his crossbow over his shoulder before raising his eyebrow. "Merle told me." Elizabeth just forgot how to breathe.

"Above all, I know how Merle is ticking. ", smiled the shooter barely noticeable what made the brunette-blonde woman look confused. "Normally, I'm the one who never says anything when it's not necessary." The former archaeologist nodded, then looked at the sun and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and beginning, "I'm sorry. I'm just .. pretty careful." Daryl didn't know what had happened to him, a tingling sensation was spreading in his stomach, what was that feeling? "And every time with the fear that this day might be your last, where you can't be sure who you to trust and who you can't, you'll be paranoid and lose all hope." Daryl nodded in agreement before chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Would you like to.. start again..?" Elizabeth whispered shyly before she reached out her slender hand to Daryl and offered it to him. The shooter didn'tt know what was happening to him when he grabbed the woman's hand and shook it, looking her deep in the eyes. Butterflies were filling his stomach and floating in cloud nine, he suddenly had the feeling that he knew her forever, wanted to protect her, but ... why? He didn't know her, let alone trust her! What if she was was a spy for the governor and wanted to play them all? He didn't know, but it scared him. His greatest fear was unleashed: betrayal.

Elizabeth looked slightly skeptical at the man with the crossbow and the winged leather jacket. Yes, he seemed to be nice and really likes to talk to her, but she didn't trust him, not yet, not.. so soon. She didn't want it. What if Rick sent him to squeeze her out for information she doesn't have? Elizabeth was scared of what might happen and had to figure out how to best get out of it alive, because at the moment it was about nothing more than survival.

The former archaeologist was sad when the sky darkened and rain clouds were raised. She wanted to experience more of the only normal thing in this cruel world. Day and night always stayed the same, didn't change themselves, but the humans and the undead here? That already. The simplest rule to know here was: the day belongs to the people and walkers, whereas towards the night it is rather only the undead element. It was the most dangerous night, so Elizabeth had used all the strategies of the movies, her own experiences and books. Of course, she was a melee: a good one, but she used to be one who avoided violence. She sighed when Daryl was still there. She was so lost in thought that she had completely blanked him out. She snorted in amusement, but her emotions changed as she heard the various Walkers calling for their meat.

"These things are annoying," the brunette-blonde woman muttered to herself as she passed Daryl and pulled her arms up a dumpster. The shooter was impressed by her body control and watched every movement a bit amazed. "I know," Daryl agreed, nodding softly and following her body as she climbed onto the roof, before she took a few steps away. Snorting, he wanted to turn away and go, but something didn't allow it .. Something resisted violently against it and it confused him all the more. Why did his head want him to chase after a stranger who could spy on them and betray them all? Or .. was it his heart? He just hated himself more than ever, as he sighed moving to the container and pulled up there with his muscular, strong arms and trotted behind the brunette-blonde woman.

Elizabeth walked slowly on the edge of the roof and looked over them, balancing on them casually. The brunette-blonde woman enjoyed these times, this silence .. This peace .. She had no idea for how long, but it seemed like the calm before the storm. She sighed and jumped from the edge to the roof, wandering in relief. Elizabeth was calmer than ever, but something still seemed to worry her, very deep inside. She was afraid of something, yet she didn't know what it was. Since she was somehow on this roof, she felt something funny, something .. which she couldn't interpret. She had to find out, but had no idea how. She was just happy at the moment about having found good people, at least it seemed to her and somebody had meanwhile tried to rape her. The former archaeologist was sure, but still unsure. What if it all got worse? What if .. would the want to rape someone later? Or.. her? Elizabeth was scared and relieved at the same time and didn't know if she was waiting for fate, or would she rather want to foretell the future first?

So! The chapters are gonna be like 3.5 thousand words long and are gonna be a little bit to the storyline and a bit from myself. I'm trying to do a trailer myself or would like help! I'm open for everything and very happy for every comment and opinion!


	4. Chapter 2

The brunette-blonde woman stopped at the end of the roof, over which she had walked. Her hair wafted in harmony with the wind, which danced with it's cool air on her skin, leaving a pleasant feeling. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling of being at home. She felt welcome, loved, and only after one day, even though she felt deep inside a little frightened. Elizabeth had always followed her gut feeling, but for the moment she hoped that this wasn't wrong and she would then end up as a slave.

The former archeologist crossed her arms over her chest, heard the rising steps of Daryl and smiled a little. He snorted as he stood next to her and saw her over the edge of the roof, following her gaze to the Walkers.

The crossbowman now looked up, fixed his gaze on the newest member of the prison, and snorted, before he had already turned and walked away, leaving the young woman alone. Elizabeth tilted her head slightly to the side, followed the mysterious man out of the corner of her eye and saw him disappearing from the roof. "Where is he going?" Elizabeth asked herself, slowly moving, sprinting on tiptoe to where she scrambled up and ducking. She saw Daryl walking towards Rick in the yard, standing a few steps away from him, pointing to the roof where the former archaeologist was. Immediately, the brunette-blonde woman had an uncomfortable feeling, the friendly gut feeling left her and the little fear deep down spread in her, what if Daryl Rick says something to get rid of her?

Elizabeth held her hands to the edge of the roof before she let go and landed on her balls of foot and sucked in the air in pain, her hand wasn't still quite healed as she was making her way to the prison. She wanted to disappear, or at least hide.

Daryl was now across from Rick, who looked up into the sky and seemed relieved that the rain clouds had disappeared. "Daryl?", came the question from the leader when he saw his friend. "Rick, I don't have a good feeling 'bout Elizabeth.", he murmured, pointing to the roof where he had just spoken to Elizabeth. Rick raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Why? She seems nice and above all Glenn and you brought her here."

Daryl nodded knowingly, but still she had something about him that he liked and didn't like. "She can fight." "And?" "I don't trust her, what if she was sent by the governor?" "You're overreacting," Rick sighed, causing Daryl to snort. "Rick, I have a bad feeling, she is keeping something from us!" _"Why should she? She doesn't even seem mysterious at all.", Rick shook his head, making Daryl scoff._

The sheriff smiled in amusement, but dropped it on another topic and Hershel came to them. "We have other problems at the moment." The Dixon nodded, but still wasn't convinced of her behavior. "Well, we have to kill the governor, urgently." Daryl nodded and gave his eyes briefly to the grumbling walkers beside him who were scratching the fence and trying to eat their meat. "It's the only way." Rick said, narrowing his eyes as the sun was shining straight in his face. "No one else knows." "Are you gonna tell 'em?" Daryl asked, picking up his crossbow, still letting the strap over him. "Not 'till after." Daryl nodded, which made Hershel snort lightly. "We could take Elizabeth with us and see how she gets herself up," the older man suggested, giving Rick a thought and making Daryl suspicious. "We have to do it today. It has to be quiet and if we take her with us, then we could see if she betrays us." Hershel shook his head. "I think she has more experience than we believe." Rick nodded, but Daryl snorted skeptically. "What if she tells us to the governor?" "Then we have to kill her."

Now it was Daryl, who nodded and thoughtfully lowered his head and lifted it again, while he looked into Rick's eyes. "You got a plan?" Now Rick nodded, holding the rifle in his hand as he moved his legs. "We have to tell her we need to talk, away from the others." Daryl briefly glanced at Hershel, who shook his head and lowered it in disappointment. Now he looked his friend and leader in the eye, shook his head lightly: "Just isn't us, man." "No, no it isn't.", Hershel was disappointed when he saw to his crutches took a step after step and went awa_y and shaking his head in disapproval._

The two men watched the older veterinarian, while Rick waited for him to stand alone and approached Daryl. "We do this, we avoid a fight, no one else dies." Daryl threw his crossbow back around his shoulder and held the strap with one hand. For a moment he looked at his friend, seemed to think clearly and then nodded, while he gave a silent 'Okay'. "We need someone else." "Elizabeth?", The shooter asked now and Rick nodded. "We take her with us to make sure we can trust her, but I don't just mean her." Understanding, Daryl nodded. "I'll talk to him." Rick said no. "I'll do it." "I'll go with you." "No. Just me, you go talkin' to Elizabeth." Were Rick's words before leaving Daryl alone, adjusting his crossbow on his shoulder like a lost child before moving into motion, and wend for the brunette-blonde woman, who he was looking for.

"Do you want to leave us already?", Hershel's friendly voice sounded behind the brunette-blonde woman who was about to retrieve her backpack from a cell and was caught by him. Startled, she dropped the backpack and turned to him, her hunting knife hidden behind her back. "You won't need that, my child.", it came from the old man exhausted, while he sat down on the stairs next to her and took off his crutches. Elizabeth curiously raised an eyebrow and put the knife away as she walked towards the one-legged man and stood in front of him with a safe distance.

"I don't think we've met each other yet." "That's right and I think it's about time." The former archaeologist had to smile involuntarily and was already sitting next to him. "Elizabeth Taylor.", she whispered quietly and gave the friendly old man a minimal smile. "Hershel Greene."

For a brief moment, the two sat silently side by side, making the situation akward with no spoken words. "Why do you want to leave us already?" The slightly older man asked, giving Elizabeth a curious look. "Do you feel insecure? I can guarantee you that no violence will be committed here." The brunette-blonde woman smiled delicately at the old man, but bowed her head sadly. "I think I'm not welcomed here." Hershel looked at her. "Has anybody done any harm to you yet?" She shook her head in denial, folding her hands together, feeling like they were starting to sweat. "Nobody doesn't trust me here, I think." Hershel's throat escaped a small laugh. "Trust is no longer the greatest in this world." "Was it ever?" The older man looked at the young woman, raised a brow and thought. Actually, she was right.

"What did you do before that happened, if I may ask?" "Archaeologist." Hershel raised a brow confused, he would have rather considered her a teacher, but archaeolgin? Never. "And you?" "Vet, my family and I had a small farm, which was later overrun by the Walkers and we ended up here." Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sorry.", she whispered truly, making the old man smile symphatetically. "Don't be."

"Why do you have crutches?" Hershel sighed and lifted his pants, baring the leg's cheeks. "After we landed here, one of those things bit my leg." Elizabeth felt sorry for the old man. "If the others hadn't been and acted quickly, or had amputated my leg, then the chaos would have broken out."

"I'll go anyway," she said, not getting retuned before she got up and tried to go to her backpack, but Hershel quickly responded to his old age, stopping the brunette-blonde woman too hard on her injured palm pressed. "Rick just wants you to win his trust." She snorted. "And Daryl, he seems more suspicious than anyone else here." "He has a difficult past." "Everyone has." "Not as much as he. If he talks to you from the beginning, then you should think about it, that he may seem to like you." "He doesn't know me at all." "Daryl Dixon is a mystery, you might be able to get him out of his shell." Elizabeth shook her head, snorting. "No, thank you, I'll leave." Hershel released her hand, smiled minimally at the stubbornness of the young woman, and took his crutches before he sat down in front of her and said something to her: "You shouldn't act so prematurely, Elizabeth."

The brunette-blonde woman knelt on the ground, packed the things in her backpack and listened to Hershel anyway. "We aren't bad people, I can't keep you from going away, but I can guarantee you, no, even promise that you will never again find people like us in this world." So Hershel disappeared, leaving behind a thoughtful Elizabeth who sighed and looked at the can in her hand. Hershel was right, she couldn't deny that, always she was looking for such people and now she wants to leave because of the smallest trifle? What was she a coward?

Frustrated, Elizabeth got up and threw the can full against the wall, where she bounced and landed with a dent on the floor. Was she really that weak? "Woah, this is food, which we might need," came Daryl's voice, followed by a snort on his part. "Leave me alone.", she whispered and went to the wall, where she picked up the box and went to her backpack and put it gently. "What's that supposed to be?" Daryl asked as he looked at the backpack. "You wanna be a pussy?" She snorted and took the zipper in her hand and closed the backpack before she slipped it over her shoulder and wanted to leave, but then Daryl stopped her. "What's that going to be, when finished?", he asked again, a dangerous grunt in his voice as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back against the wall. Elizabeth dropped the backpack in shook and saw at him with wide eyes, though, she wouldn't give in.

Actually, the former archaeologist would be completely intimidated, but she wasn't allowed to go down and had to show him that she was strong. She snorted at him, tried to fight back and looked into his blue eyes. "I'm going to go." Daryl's eyebrows tightened as he snorted contemptuously. "Ain't gonna let that happen." "But you have to, let me go!" "You're going with us, otherwise we'll have to lock you up here." Elizabeth looked at him, big disbelief in her eyes. "Hershel told me that you aren't bad people, is that true or is it not?" Now she had made him speechless, he let her go. The former Archaeolgin watched the shooter as he moved farther away and grunted, his head lowered in embarrassment. Now it was the brunette-blonde woman to say something, but she couldn't think of anything. "Rick says you come with us to the governor, if you betray us, we'll kill you,", Daryl said coolly, looking at her with an irony expression. Fear spread in Elizabeth, she had to disappear, but she had to do it smartly, but more importantly .. Who was the governor?

"I'll accompany you.", it came from her now, while already devising an escape plan in the back of her mind. Daryl looked up at her with a brow before he snorted and grabbed her forearm. "If you betray us, we'll kill you." "You already mentioned that," she whispered dangerously to the crossbowman. "So then, Legolas after you," she grumbled. Oh and how she shows him that she can be sassy. Daryl snorted contemptuously as he tried to lead the brunette-blonde woman to the truck with which she drove.

"I'm Glenn.", It came next to her when Daryl had brought her to the fence and there a Korean and a samurai waited for them. "Elizabeth," she smiled and reached out his hand, which he shook and pointed to the woman with the katana. "That's Michonne." "I am glad." The woman looked skeptical, so she just nodded coldly.

"If I say run, then you're running!" Daryl ordered the former Archaeolgin. "I'm not stupid.", whe snorted and waited for the moment when Carl came running with a pot and Maggie as well. Elizabeth couldn't assign the woman anywhere, but she seems to be Hershel's daughter. Young Grimes was pleased to see Elizabeth and beckoned her across the yard as she smiled and tottered back. Now Glenn had opened the gate and Elizabeth was starting to run, her knife in her hand, but she didn't put it in and ran swiftly around the Walkers. The others seemed impressed by the scene, because they waited spellbound until she was at the back of the truck. Daryl only snorted when he also started running, followed by Glenn. When the two men arrived at the woman, they threw the wire-coated wooden post from the back of the truck and climbed on it, waiting for Michonne, who was about to decapitate Walker, even slash it.

Rick had opened the gate. "Before the world was fucked, what did you do?" Glenn asked, his rifle loosely in his hand and a small smile on the brunette-blonde woman. "I was an archaeologist." Daryl gave her an impassable sidelong glance. "As well as Indiana Jones?" Elizabeth laughed and nodded. "That's what I imagined." "But-?" "The undead came to earth and destroyed everything." "Oh, come on, Indiana Jones.", Daryl snorted. "What else could have bothered you?" The brunette-blonde woman turned her head to the man with the crossbow and snorted. "Maybe I would liked the chance to see my parents again? At least on last time friends?" Elizabeth gave him a glimpse of death before she turned and looked at Glenn. "I always just longed for freedom, I thought that what Indiana Jones has, I also want someday .." Glenn smiled at her. "What else did he have?" "Adventure."

The car stopped in jail under a bridge when everyone jumped off the truck and gathered around Rick. "They try to drive up the gate again, maybe some blown tires will stop them." "That's a good idea," Rick said, nodding to Elizabeth because she seemed to be comfortable with his son. "Yeah, that was Michonne's.", Daryl's deep voice sounded, causing Rick to see his friend, guilty rising in his blue eyes. Something was not going right here, at least for Elizabeth. "We don't have to win," the samurai said suddenly, giving the brunette-blonde woman a slightly suspicious look. "We just have to make their getting at us more trouble than it's worth."

Suddenly the door closed again, the smell of dead rose in Elizabeth's nose and made her nose grow up. "Hey," came Maggie's voice, which made its way to her favorite Glenn and greeted him with a kiss on the lips. Hershel's daughter gave her a friendly smile, which the former archaeologist dismissed with a polite nod. "Elizabeth!" Carl was pleased to draw attention to the strange woman who was really uncomfortable by the way. "Hey sheriff," she smiled, pointing to his hat, which belonged to Rick. Carl raised his palm and waited until the brunette-blonde woman struck, she could not refuse him a 'high five', right? "Let's go," Rick said, and everyone was moving, Elizabeth next to Carl.

Elizabeth had joined Glenn, who was closing a gate when Daryl appeared. "Hey, have you seen Merle?" Glenn didn't answer, but looked at the former archaeologist and tried to close the gap with her, but Daryl detached the petite woman and did it instead of her. He just meant it well. "He said he was sorry yet?" He asked, holding the fence with Glenn. The Korean skilfully ignored him, continued instead and took his things when he was done. "Cause he is." Meanwhile, Elizabeth had picked up the bottles from the floor and was about to carry them to the table, but Glenn had taken them out of her hands and did it herself, Hershel had told him to save her hand. "I'm gonna make him.", Daryl said, trying to get Glenn to talk to him. What had happened? "There's gotta be a way." Elizabeth looked up, his eyes slightly pinched as the sun dazzled. "Just needs to be a little forgiveness, is all."

Finally, Glenn had overcome himself to answer and approached Daryl, a deep sighing enfloh of his throat as he stood in front of the Dixon. "He tied me to a chair, beat me and threw a walker in the room Maybe I could call it even .. But hey .. He took Maggie to a man, who terrorized her, humiliated her." Elizabeth only listened with one ear, but she still felt the tension. "I care about her more, than I care about me." Thus, the Koreans again turned away from Daryl and went to Elizabeth, took the rag from her hand and tore it alone. Now the brunette-blonde woman really felt superfluous, so she took her hunting knife and wanted to leave, but Daryl came before her. He reached for his crossbow before he lifted it and disappeared with it, leaving Glenn and her alone. Once he turned around, looked with no emotion to Elizabeth and finally went away.

The former archaeologist had decided to stay with Glenn after all, he had saved her, so she could be there for him, right? "Are you alright?", she asked, placing her hunting knife back on the table before she stood next to him and saw his agonizing look. "I just.. want to be alone for a moment." Elizabeth nodded, reached for her knife and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently and disappeared inside.

Now she was inside looking for Hershel and thanking him for showing her that they really aren't bad people and asking him if he could look at her hand. She had found him, in a lonely cell tract he found him, together with his two daughters: Beth and Maggie, where they prayed in threes. Elizabeth felt mourn come up, with it came the self-doubt. "What wouldn't I do to keep you safe?", Hershel said, holding his youngest daughter's hand, looking at them with such paternal love that it brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes. Indiana Jones wasn't just her role model because of the adventures, the freedom, no. She could identify so much with him, her mother died very young, so her father had to take care of her, but he didn't. Never. She was, as it were, a lonely child, with nothing but a home. Her father was on adventures himself, like Henry Jones, so he also gave Elizabeth the idea of continuing his legacy and adventures. She sighed as Hershel smiled at her and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You didn't leave?" She shook her head with a small smile and entered the cell, walking towards Hershel and his daughters. "A doctor advised me against it - a vet, to be more specific." On Hershel's old face there was an amused laugh as he pointed to his daughters: "That's Beth." The blond, relatively young lady had a pretty face and looked daintily at Elizabeth as she waved timidly. "And that is Maggie, Glenn's wife." The brunette-blonde woman looked at Maggie, smiled at her and said,"She saved me too, didn't she?" The brown-haired woman smiled and nodded. "Thank you.", Elizabeth breathed and looked her full of warmth in the eyes. "I liked doing that."

Now the cell door opened again and Rick ran past, Hershel stopped him. "Rick!" Suddenly the former policeman stopped, looked at the older man and went straight to him with his crutches. "What you're about to do-" Hershel began, but Rick interrupted him. "I can't." His eyes fell on Elizabeth. "I won't." Already he had turned and ran away, leaving behind an overwhelmed Hershel and a confused Elizabeth. "What can't he do?" Hershel didn't respond. "What can't Rick do?", she asked again. The old vet didn't say anything, so Elizabeth just ran after Rick, not wanting anything to happen.

**Shit's getting real xD**


	5. Chapter 3

Elizabeth ran after Rick, following him outside to Daryl. "You okay?" He had just moved around, ignoring Elizabeth completely. "Rick?" Meanwhile he ran to Daryl. "It's off. We'll take our chances." "I'm not saying it's the wrong call, but this is definitely the right one." Daryl said, glancing at Elizabeth. "Whats wrong?" "I can't find Merle or Michonne, they're gone." Elizabeth looked at the two men, not sure if she should go away or not. "Come on!", it all came suddenly from Daryl, as he already started to run off. Rick grabbed Elizabeth's forearm and pulled her after himself, not letting her run away. "Now you can win our trust." So they ran after Daryl, followed him up the steps and entered the boiler room, which Elizabeth thought. "He was in there." The blonde woman watched the two men as they looked around, for safety she had picked up her hunting knife, ready to hammer it into a Walker's head. "Said he's looking for some drugs." Elizabeth was still standing at the door, silently watching the entire scene. "He said a lot of things, actually." "Like what?" "He said your gonna change your mind." Now finally the brunette-blonde woman had moved and sprinted after Daryl.

"Here we go," Elizabeth said, picking up a pillowcase, holding up and showing it to Rick. Daryl knelt beside her, searching for evidence, but found none. The cover was the only clue. "Yeah, he took her here. Then they stood up." "Damn it! I'm going after him!" Rick said, walking into the next room, ignoring the fact that there might be Walkers. "You can't track for shit," Daryl protested, following the leader. "Then the both of us." "No, just me. I said I'd go and I'll go." Elizabeth had joined Rick, ready to intervene if necessary. "Plus, when we come back, we need to be ready. Your family, too." Rick stood there petrified, just looking at Elizabeth with a short side view, which was trudging after Daryl."I'll go with you!" Daryl just snorted. "Go back!" Elizabeth ran after him, not letting go. "I said go!", Daryl turned to the archaeologist in rage and screamed at her. "No!" "What do you want from me?!" Elizabeth held his gaze, looked him in the eye, before taking a deep breath she snorted and then closed her eyes as she looked calmly at Daryl._ "A chance! Rick said now I can prove myself, so I'm gonna do it!"_

"Listen, Daryl, if I die, it's irrelevant, I have nothing to do with you or your community," Elizabeth said, looking him straight in the eye. If she died, she would have to accept it, for better or worse. "I can't change my fate Daryl, in fact I don't want to."

The man with the crossbow looked at the archaeologist, why did she do that? She didn't know him, didn't know his relationship with the others. Why did she want to give up her life so lightly for him? "Go back, nobody will die today." "You can't decide that, Daryl." "I can, it just depends on if I want it." Now, Daryl started moving again, leaving Elizabeth stunned and hoping to get rid of her. He trusted her from the moment they spoke to each other for the first time, but would've never admitted it. "You can't get rid of me that easily!" Already she had caught up with Daryl's pace, sprinting next to him and waiting until he said something, but he just snorted. "Then die, I don't care." Elizabeth hurt those words, but she wouldn't make it easy for him, not right now. She would go with him and run away, she had planned that from the beginning, right? _She was confused by herself, she needed someone, or some people at least and now she wanted to go, planned even to run away. Elizabeth had now the chance to prove herself, to show Rick that she's a good one, still.. she wanted to run? She was a coward. _

For a while the two of them were out, no one said anything and Daryl had meanwhile done a few Walkers, but still wondered why Elizabeth was still following him and not fighting. Suddenly an alarm sounded. Elizabeth looked at Daryl, who did as well. "Do you think -?", the archaeologist began and the shooter nodded before he took her hand and pulled her after him. Elizabeth had stopped, bringin the man to do the same as well. "Daryl!" she said, but he wanted to keep running. "Daryl, we can't go there, at least not now!" He snorted and completely ignored the archaeologist, only wanted to see his brother. "Daryl!", she shouted again, now holding him by his arm and pulling him back. "We can't just go there like that! This is madness!" "Then fucking go!", he screamed at her, freeing himself and making her stumble and tripping to the ground. Daryl looked at her, realized what he's done, so he just left. He just left her back, not knowin what to do. Elizabeth stood up, running after him and trying to make him stop again. "Daryl!", she shouted, just lurking some Walkers. "Daryl! Please stop!"

He had stopped at a tree, trying to track some hints or something like that, but he didn't find a thing. Two mens of the Governor tried to step silently behind Daryl and wanting to surprise him, but he just saw the first one, now fighting against him.

_Daryl deflected the blow from the first, caught one from the second and fell to the floor, gasping briefly. Now he rolled over, raised his crossbow, and darted an arrow across the head of the first, ignoring that the second had pulled his weapon and released it. "Get ready for unspeakable pain," he grinned, pointing his gun at Daryl. "You like pain?", Elizabeth's voice sounded and the second one turned around, looked at her confused and was hit by a large branch across the face. "Then try this!" Unconscious, he flew to the ground, a large scar would_ be left, for sure. "Elizabeth!" Daryl said in one breath, his eyes wandering from the unconscious man to the brunette-blonde woman.

Elizabeth smiled gently at him, tossing the branch aside and holding out a hand to Daryl, helping him stand up. "Are you alright?" the former archaeologist asked, removing a leaf from his hair. There was a pleasant tingling sensation in him, making him dance inside and unleash butterflies. "Yes.", was his concise answer, as he wanted to go further, but Elizabeth stopped him. "Wait a minute." Daryl paused, turned and looked at the 28-year-old. "I can show you a safer way than through the forest." He nodded and followed her this time, now she had his endless trust.

"There! Michonne!" Daryl followed Elizabeth's eyes, surprised and happy at the same time that the brunette-blonde woman had accompanied him. The two ran toward the samurai, who was stabbing their katana into the living head of a walker. "Hey, where's my brother?" Daryl called to Michonne as he sprinted towards her. Elizabeth followed the mysterious man when they arrived at the samurai. "You kill him?" The woman with the dreadlocks looked up as she pulled her katana out of the undeads head and looked at Daryl. Elizabeth gave her a skeptical look before shaking her head. "He let me go." Immediately, the brunette-blonde woman looked at Daryl, he would certainly do something stupid. "Don't let anyone come after me," he grumbled, before he ran off, leaving Elizabeth behind. Michonne looked exhausted at the young archaeologist, looked at her. "Tell Rick I'm following him," she said before grabbing her legs and running after the shooter at full speed. "Men! Must always put theirselfs in danger!", she mumbled, and cursed to herself as she listened to the footsteps of the Dixon, following him through the rustling leaves.

Breathless, Daryl paused, his eyes fixed on the ground, kneeling, trying to find tracks from his brother. Elizabeth looked at his back again, stopping a few feet behind him, before she moved slowly and stood beside him with a medium breathing. Theoretically she could just leave or stay with him. She had no idea what to do, so she decided to stay for now. She would help Daryl and maybe run away later, depends on the situation. Of course she could leave now, but he had saved her and she could pay her debt. After all, she could show that there was a small bit of humanity left.

"Daryl?", she asked cautiously as she joined him and watched his movements. "Why are you still following me?" He mumbled, slightly depressed, his voice lost in emotion. "As I said -", she smiled and looked into the street. "-if I die, it doesn't matter." Daryl snorted, got up, and looked into her brown eyes. They emitted so much sadness mixed with joy and other suppressed emotions. Eventually it will burst out of him if he eats it further into himself. "Why do you think so?", he asked, shaking his head, snorting. "Well, I think there's nothing left in this world," Elizabeth answered with a pleasant smile on her dry lips. Daryl nodded, his head pondering. "You can show your trust to Rick," he said shortly. "Maybe he'll take you to our group." "Nah, I'm better on my own." The shooter snorted in amusement. "If you say so."

The young woman looked at the mysterious crossbowman, but before she could do anything else, there were shots. Close shots. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but then Daryl had already left, running directly towards the shots. "Well, if that's not sibling love." She snorted before setting herself into motion and running, thinking about Daryl's words. What if she stayed? Would there then be something that holds her in this world? She didn't think so, but life is full of surprises, isn't it?

"Keep your knife ready.", He warned her as he made his way around the corner of the house. A Walker just knelt over a dead man from the governor, ate with pleasure on the upper body of the organs and grumbled. The smell of death hung in the air, tattered people with hanging guts and blood pools lay around. ELizabeth grimaced in disgust, but followed Daryl nonetheless. On a path paved by corpses, the two heard a walker snarling, ate like the others with full enjoyment on the body of a man. Daryl sprinted toward him as he aimed his crossbow at him and shot an arrow perfectly through his head. Meanwhile, Elizabeth looked around, searching for usable items, but found none. Daryl darted an arrow from the built-in quiver of his weapon when he spotted a suspiciously familiar walker and stopped with his eyes narrowed. The brunette-blonde woman did the same, but with more distance and watched the shooter. To Daryl's regret, the walker chewed and looked up, dropping intestines from his victim off the mouth. Merle-.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and then looking at Daryl. The otherwise mysterious man stopped, unwilling to believe what he saw and grimaced in mourning before he began to cry and continued to stare into his brother's milky eyes. Meanwhile, he got up, saw his new prey, and stumbled toward Daryl, who kept making a startling 'no' and sobbing. The brunette-blonde woman felt sympathy for the Dixon, didn't even know whether to take her chance and get away or at least stay with him and comfort him.

Suddenly, Daryl's grief changed into anger. He shoved Merle, who had stumbled upon him, and hissed 'No' again with mixed feelings, making him growl. Again, Merle approached Daryl, who was always just 'no', breathing and shoving him away. He didn't have the guts to kill his brother, he couldn't. "Daryl ..", Elizabeth said softly and wanted to take a step towards him, but this ignored her completely and again pushed crying his grumbling brother away.

Elizabeth started again, but suddenly Daryl ran toward his brother with a knife and pushed it down his throat as he held him by the collar and picked him up slightly. He let an angry 'no' escape from his throat and then threw himself on the grass with Merle. Suddenly he started angrily stabbing at his Walker brother, which made him grunt and fill his face with blood. Daryl had stabbed his brother about four times before he flung himself away and sobbed on the floor. Elizabeth now dared to approach him, but hesitated to speak to him. Panting, mixed with sobs, Daryl lay on his back and put it back on, examining his brother's final corpse. Daryl Dixon had just killed his brother.

Elizabeth stood aloof, watching the event shocked and feeling sympathetic to the Dixon, so decided to finally go up to him and kneel next to him. "Daryl?" She asked tentatively whispering and did not know if she should give him her hand on his shoulder or better not. The otherwise so mysterious man didn't notice her, was too shocked by what he was going through and shook his head, still whispering a 'no'. "No ..", Daryl cried. "No .. you can't be gone."

The former archaeologist swallowed, gathered all her courage and gripped his head, squeezing him comfortingly against her torso and resting her chin on it. Calmingly, she rubbed her thumb gently over his shoulder and whispered timid soothing words to him. "Daryl, everything will be fine," she whispered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I am here."

Daryl didn't know what was happening to him, his brother .. he .. he was gone. Forever. He forgot about the environment, everything around him was in slow motion. His thoughts left that moment and tried to realize what had happened. He felt sadness, nothing more than unspeakable grief. He had no one left, no one. Daryl felt something soft approaching, his heart blossoming at the voice that called his name, letting his grief fade. Then he realized how something warm wrapped around his head and pressed him where against it. He heard .. a soothing heartbeat. He would like to listen to this forever. Daryl knew subconsciously that it was Elizabeth, but he didn't want to admit it. _Daryl was never a man of emotions, nor touch, well such as hugs or being pressed against someones body. He never felt physically love, nor touches like that. Even though he would've never said anything positiv about it, he had to say that he liked being touched like this. Daryl felt something, something he would've never thought to experience ever the feel of worthness, not being unnecessary in this world. Daryl felt more than comfortable, in the arms of a complete stranger. _

A soft cry for his name brought him back to reality, and he saw Elizabeth's hair blow in the wind, comforting him. He wanted to push her away, tell her to leave him alone and never touch her, but he couldn't. He didn't want it. Instead he grabbed her upper body and wept in, letting go of his emotions and glad someone was with him, even if someone was completely a stranger to him, he let it happen_, cried into her chest. _

The grunts of Walkers were audible, allowing Elizabeth to open her eyes attentively. "Daryl," she breathed. "We have to go." The shooter nodded and looked around, avoiding Elizabeth's eyes, which caused her to raise her eyebrow as he watched him raise his crossbow and look at Merle's body. Again he became weak, unable to move, just staring at his body. "Daryl," Elizabeth said again, glancing around slightly nervously as she saw the growling and greedy Walker stumble upon them. Still he hadn't moved, wanted to bury him instead. "Daryl! Come on," she said in panic, pulling him by his jacket. "I -I want to bury him!" "There is no time for that!" Daryl turned to her, his swollen eyes looking sadly at her. "I have to."

Elizabeth sighed and looked around, looking for a car that they could reach and look like it still had fuel. She saw a gray chevrolet where the trunk was open and seemed to be empty. This family had probably too much panic, or the fuel was all. Elizabeth, however, hoped the former. "Take Merle, I'll cover you to the car as you throw him in and then climb through the trunk to the driver's seat." "What about you?" "I climb in behind and lock ourselves in, but if I get bitten, leave me behind," she said, taking her hunting knife, grabbing it with her hand and waiting for Daryl.

The crossbowman had already thrown his lifeless brother over his shoulder and sprinted ahead, leaving the Walker to Elizabeth. The brunette-blonde woman had kicked off the knee of the first and incidentally rammed her knife into his brain. The second, she stabbed in the back of the head and grabbed his collars, threw him on the following Walker and gave Daryl more freedom.

After a few other dead undead, they arrived at the car. Daryl threw his brother into the back of the trunk and climbed on his own, then turned to Elizabeth in the driver's seat. However, she was jostling with a walker, she lost the grip of her knife and let it fall into the trunk. She thought it was her end, but suddenly an arrow flew close to her cheek, letting her hear the hiss and feel a puff of wind, and hit the Walker perfectly between the eyes. The blood of the undead splashed into her face and sank lifeless on her. Elizabeth grabbed the arrow and kicked the Walker away before stumbling into the trunk and locking it. Breathless and wide-eyed, she looked out of the window, two Walkers had just thrown at them and growled, scratching on the trunk.

Daryl had got the car ready, turned on reverse gear, and drove back, overtook the two Walkers and let the car drive off with a rumble. Elizabeth was hurled on Merle and had to stop him so that the two didn't fly too much and waited for the road to be straight again.

Elizabeth had slowly worked her way up to the passenger seat and was relieved when she had sat down, leaning her head against the neck support and breathing in deeply with her eyes closed. The young woman looked at the arrow in her slim, slender hands, which was soaked with the Walker blood and Daryl belonged, unsure what to say, she put the arrow in the quiver of his crossbow. "Thanks," Elizabeth whispered, referring to the Walker from earlier who had almost ended up eating her. Daryl just nodded, chewing on his inside cheek and turning his head briefly to Elizabeth. "Not worth talkin' 'bout." When he realized how the brunette-blonde woman looked at him, he avoided her gaze and turned away, concentrating again on the street and making the silence embarrassing.

For a while, the ride went quiet, nobody said anything and that bothered both. Elizabeth decided to quit the whole thing. "My condolences." She sighed and tried to scrape the dirt from under her nail bed. "Because of Merle." Daryl nodded for a second time, then stopped again. "Ain't bring him back." Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "I know." "Why you sayin' somethin' like that then?", he grumbled and unconsciously pressed on the gas pedal, made the car faster. "Because it expresses something of humanity, which is quite unknown nowadays." Daryl relaxed a bit and got onto the brakes slightly, then drove to a clearing and got on the gas again as it went uphill.

The two had reached the prison, Daryl drove towards the gate, but was brought to a halt by a warning shot. The shooter got out briefly and Glenn had already let them in, immediately they all came to the square and gathered there. When Daryl got out of the car, they ran happily towards him, relieved to see him. Elizabeth felt excluded, of course: she wasn't one of them. With a forced smile, she also got out of the car and was glad that no one was looking at her because she could sneak into the prison and pack up some supplies before she took off and they were distracted. _She made a decision she wouldn't like._

The former archaeologist was at a cradle, puzzled that someone had put a child in this world and as curious as she was, of course, she had to look around and wasting time. She just found a written list under a pen on the things like 'apple must and baby formula' or 'diapers' stood, but also 'toys for Judith' should not be missing. Elizabeth felt bad, from the beginning she had found a lot of the first two things and still kept many. Only now was she surprised that Rick had not searched her backpack at all and had torn all this under his own nail. The young woman sighed and slipped out of the belt, put the backpack on the table, and just rummaged through her weapons. Then she took the pencil in her hand and wrote: 'You'll need it more than I do. -Elizabeth 'and dumped the backpack on the table, so there was a big pile of supplies. A small smile formed on her lips as she then took only the rope and her jacket and left the room. Little did she know that everyone wanted to thank her for her brave behavior.

**HEY! Y'all like it? :)**


	6. Chapter 4

_Elizabeth was ready to leave, but before she had entered the courtyard, she heard someone calling her name. Carl. He came running up to her, followed by everyone else. The brunette-blonde woman was ready to fight back, but knew that it wasn't necessary. "Where are you going?", asked young Grimes, smiling at her and peering out from under his sheriff's hat. Elizabeth really had to think, she couldn't say she was leaving. With a slightly high voice, she escaped: "Nothing!" Already she had betrayed herself and sighed on the knowing look of Hershel. "Why do you want to go?" Rick asked and looked at her with narrowed eyes. Why did she really want to leave? "I don't belong here..", she said, looking around the room, a soft smile on her lips." I've settled my debt and can go." Hershel looked at her with an arched brow. "What debts?" Rick was confused, the young archaeologist looking around, her gaze fixed on Daryl, "Three of your people saved my life, Daryl could have died today, and I prevented it. My life against his."_

_A strained Hershel looked at her, shaking his head, he hobbled with her crutches toward her. "You never owed us anything, I already explained it to you, we aren't bad people and would be pleased about your stay, I would at least." The former archaeologist looked past the old man, saw how Rick nodded, Carl did as his father. "We are grateful to you, especially because you wanted to leave all your things to Judith." A small smile formed on the dry lips of the brunette-blonde woman. "You have proven that you can be trusted, Elizabeth, you would fit into our group." She looked at Daryl, who looked at her silently, didn't want to say anything. He was grateful to her for staying with him and not leaving him. "Okay," Elizabeth whispered, smiling minimally, she would really have to get used to it all._

_Elizabeth was standing outside alone now, watching as Daryl was all alone and buried Merle. As the young woman looked closer she felt her heart stop and she realized he was crying. Of course, it was really hard to lose his brother like that. Rick had joined her, proving she could trust her, and that the day was drawing to a close. That was really a lot of action in one day and her hand hurt. "Thanks," came the leader's voice behind her as he stood right next to her, watching with her as Daryl buried his brother. "That you followed Daryl and gave your life for him." Elizabeth looked up at him with a raised brow. How did he know? "Daryl, he told me, told me it wouldn't matter if you died today." A small chuckle escaped her throat. "Elizabeth, we never mean it, we have to make sure no one betrays us when we pick them up." "I understand Rick, perfectly." Elizabeth whispered, looking at her hands. "You can finally take a shower if you like," he said with an amused undertone, alluding to the blood on her face. "That's Daryl's fault," she laughed softly, running her hand over the dried blood, wiping the sweat away. "He saved your life a second time, theoretically your debt wasn't paid.", Rick called, making Elizabeth glance up, her eyes began to sparkle as she whispered an amused "Fuck."._

_Daryl stood at the bottom of the fence, ramming the spade into the ground and digging a hole for Merle's body so he could bury it in it. He thought about it, but in the meantime he also lost a few tears. He thought of Elizabeth, she had only been there for a day and she had raised so many questions and stirred up so much that his head ached. What was it that he felt for her? Were the two secretly related? Was that why he was so attracted to her? Had his father betrayed his mother and had another and fathered a family with her? He didn't know, but he didn't hope, for he didn't even have an alliance with Merle like she did. Why did he want to listen to her heartbeat again? Why did he long for her tender voice, which softly calls his name? Why did he want to be comforted by her again as today? What did he want from her? Why did he want to be so close to her and feel the need to protect her? He didn't know it, but he knew he was afraid of the answer, at least that he wouldn't like it._

_When he finished digging the tomb, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, cleaning with it away the sweat and looking at the building. Elizabeth stood there, the setting sun behind her threw her into a dark glow and made her silouette shine so bright. Immediately his heart seemed to beat higher again and had to stare at her. He found her so beautiful, could not take his eyes off her. Daryl had completely blanked out Rick beside her, his eyes just saw her. Only her beauty. He wanted to get to know her better, talk to her. But something was resisting him, was it his pride? No .. were his prejudices against her? Pride and Prejudice? He didn't know it, had no idea what was happening to him. He wanted to talk to her, no doubt, but it didn't bother him anymore to know why._

_Elizabeth smiled at Rick, she didn't know why, but she could trust him. He had something like that. She cleared her throat, looked at the tomb, and saw Daryl staring at her. Elizabeth had no idea why, but she liked it, and she felt her cheeks heat up, her cheekbones warmer and her head red. "I'm going for a walk.", she smiled at the leader of the group, before she started to move her legs and went into the prison. She wandered elegantly around, letting her eyes wander around and looking around for a book. How she missed these printed papers. She sighed when she didn't find one, and therefore decided to go to Hershel and ask him. The former veterinarian has one! Even if it's just the Bible, she needed to read something! Damn she was always a bookworm and even in the Apocalypse she had to play the reader, but that way she could pass on her knowledge to others like Carl, for example. An advantage if you are an archeologist._

_The brunette-blonde woman went with a smile to the old veterinarian, lifted with a muzzle. When she entered the cell of the one-legged man, who was just talking to Carl, trying to convince him of his father, because he was really angry with him. Hershel looked at the cell door, saw the young woman leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, looking at the two of them. "Elizabeth!", the older man said happily and wanted to get up, but the 28-year-old said he should stay seated. "What will give young Grimes and me your pretty sight?" "I'm looking for a book, or at least a notebook and a pen." Hershel smiled at her, friendly as he was, he reached into his bedside drawer next to his bed, pulled the button toward him. "I got some books from our Daryl when he was on a supply run." Elizabeth smiled at the old man before she took a few steps to look at his books. "I have pride and prejudice, or Anna Karenina." The young woman looked at her printed hobby. "I would recommend you pride and prejudice." Elizabeth nodded before she reached for Jane Austen's book and thanked Hershel._

_The day finally came to an end, making Elizabeth more and more tired, so she put the book aside and rested her head against the cool, damp concrete wall behind her and sighed. Where was she supposed to sleep? "Tired?" Carl's young voice sounded as he moved slowly towards her, his short legs cautiously tapping on beside her before sliding down the wall next to her. "Pretty much.", she laughed softly and turned her head against the wall to the young man. "And you?" Carl shrugged. "What is hovering over your little head like that?" The young Grimes laughed softly before sighing and leaning his head against the wall, putting his hat next to him. "Too many, disturbing things." "Such as?" "The Governor." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Who is he?" "A psychotic, intelligent, cruel and brutal leader of Woodbury who wants to kill us." "You all?" Carl nodded. "My dad wanted to deliver Michonne to him because he said he would leave us alone then." "Do you think he wants to kill you anyway?" Carl shrugged. "I have no idea what else to think." Elizabeth looked at him sympathetically. This apocalypse had to be hard for such a boy .. "More things oppress you Carl." He looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "You're too young for this whole thing, yet in most situations you're more grown-up than many others here." "You know that because?" "Children see the world with completely different eyes." "You're really smart Elizabeth .." Carl sighed, leaning his head against the archaeologist's shoulder before feeling his eyelids go heavy and he was about to fall asleep. "Better go to bed before you catch a cold here," said the young woman mothering, got up and picked up the little Grimes. He was too heavy for her, but still he had to spend his sleep, because who knows how long they could be in peace here in prison?_

_Carol had just put Judith to bed, was now walking through the cell block A and made her way to her place. As she turned the corner, she kept her distance as much as possible and watched Elizabeth as she put the young Carl Grimes to bed. Of course she had no idea where that was, as she put him in a free cell, hoping it was the right one. Carol smiled slightly and then approached the young woman, tapped her lightly and gently told her where Carl's cell was. Elizabeth politely thanked her and left Carol, heading for where she was sent. The widowed mother wailed after her farewell, was really impressed by her friendliness. She could identify with her so much that it hurt. Of course, there was the age difference, as well as the inexperienced domestic violence that Carol suffered, but Elizabeth was friendly, though deadly like a spider's sting. Carol felt that the two would understand each other more than she thought._

_Exhausted, Elizabeth had put Carl in his bed, the hat from his father gave the young woman next to him on the bedside table, covered him and left his cell with soft feet. With a tired smile she went to the common table, saw no one else there. Relieved that she was alone, Elizabeth had sat down there, her head resting on her cross-cropped arms and sighing wearily. "You're not really going to sleep here, are you?" Came the buzzing voice of Daryl as he just saw her and headed straight for her. Elizabeth shook her head, yawned and dropped her eyelids. "I'm just resting for a moment.", she murmured and suddenly fell into a peaceful sleep. Amused, Daryl shook his head as he walked toward her, cautiously placing his arm around her torso as he patted the other under the back of her knees and gently heaved her up. With a small smile he carried her into a vacant cell, where he gently discarded her and pulled a strand of hair from her face before he got up and looked at her again. He was captivated by her beauty, but would come across as a creep if she suddenly woke up and he was standing there watching her sleep._

_Daryl sighed as he moved away from Elizabeth's space and into his own cell, throwing himself into his bed and resting his head on his arm, staring at the blanket and thinking. What would happen after Elizabeth's sudden appearance? The shooter didn't know as a matter of a fact and sighed. He had to stop thinking about her, she only caused him a headache, but also butterflies in the stomach. He still felt her warmth as he carried her. What had just driven into him?_

_Especially with whom could he even talk about it? He has never been so good at talking about his feelings and emotions. Who would listen to him? Who could he trust so much that he could possibly cry in front of the person? No one had seen Daryl Dixon cry until now - except Elizabeth Taylor. But he couldn't just go to her and talk to her about his feelings. Why he felt so much about her, why he wanted to be near her. He really wanted to know what that was. Why. Just why. He sighed and continued to watch the ceiling, brooding, when he fell asleep at some point._

_The morning after that, it was time to get up. Elizabeth stretched, feeling the warm, soft mattress beneath her. Wait .. Warm, soft mattress? Did'nt she fall asleep on the hard, cold and damp concrete table in the common room? It didn't really matter to her to be honest, she was just thankful that they had brought her here, but who would have gone the extra mile? Suddenly, Rick appeared in the doorway, smiling at her in a friendly way as he handed her a granola bar in one hand and a bottle in the other. Her bottle, which she wanted to leave Judith._

_"Good Morning." Elizabeth just nodded to him sleepily, as she reached out again and reached for the book, but grabbed nothing and fell out of bed. "Wow.", she mumbled only and got up embarrassed, went to Rick and looked at the food in his hand, as well as pride and prejudice trapped under his armpit. "Hershel told me that you borrowed this book, I didn't know that the protagonist in it is also called Elizabeth." The former archaeologist smiled at him and took the book, but left the other things with him. "Your son needs it." "Carl is as well cared for as you are. You are one of us now?" Elizabeth shook her head. "He has to grow Rick." "Carol told me how you carried him to bed yesterday," he murmured suddenly, looking down, bent over, to the fact that it was a stranger woman, not his own father. "I liked doing it, if that's what's bothering you so much." Rick shook his head. "No, no, I'm grateful to you for dealing with him, it's just that I should do all that, since I'm his father." "You're all a bit overworked at the moment, so it's understandable that you also need your peace from the familiar environment." "Thank you." "That's what I'm here for.", Elizabeth smiled and squeezed gently on his shoulder, before she wanted to go outside and read on there._

_Banned with her soft brown eyes to the book in her right hand and nibbling on the left thumbnail Elizabeth went through the beautiful dawn reading, let the warm morning sun shine on her back and make her feel better immediately. She didn't see Daryl watching her from afar, but Carol beside him did. "Do you like what you see?", She laughingly annoyed him, causing the shooter's cheeks to turn red as he squatted on the ground, watching his brother's Harley with the side 'SS' inscription. Merle was a Nazi all over again. "Shut up.", he grumbled to his best friend, making her grin knowingly._

_Elizabeth had made her way to the others, she knew they were going to fight this governor today, but she had nothing to do with it. "Rick!", she called for the leader and sprinted to him. He turned to her and looked down, thinking. "You have to hide for a while." She shook her head. "I'm one of you, so I have to fight." "Elizabeth, the Governor-" "He's a psychotic, brutal man." He raised his eyebrow. "Carl told me about him." Rick briefly looked at his son, who immediately avoided eye contact with his father. "Then you will take care of Hershel, Beth, Carl, and Judith in the forest." Elizabeth nodded, getting ready._

_"Can you shoot?" Glenn asked as he handed her a pistol, followed by a silencer. Elizabeth snorted in amusement. "What do you think?" A small smile on her lips as she put the muffler on the barrel of the pistol._

_Shots sounded, making Beth anxious and worried about her father, who solicitously hugged her. "I should be there." Carl said pointing to the prison. Elizabeth shook her head. "You shouldn't experience something like that normally." "But the world has changed Elizabeth! Eat or be eaten!" Snorting, the brunette-blonde woman turned away from him, looking around for walkers._

_The shots fell silent, making Elizabeth listen. Suddenly Carl showed himself, holding the pistol aimed at a young man. "Woah, woah, woah!" He said, raising his hand. "Don't shoot!" Hershel now also held his pistol on the boy. "Drop your weapon, son!" The former archaeologist reproachfully looked at the old veterinarian. "He's just a kid!" Hershel looked at Elizabeth, visibly sorry in his face because he was threatening a child. The boy looked at Elizabeth pleadingly and seeking help as he lunged forward and slowly approached Carl with his rifle raised. "Sure, here!" Carefully and staring at Carl's run, he wanted to lay down the weapon. "Take it." Suddenly Carl fired, letting Elizabeth suck in the air. Startled, she looked at the boy and pressed her lips together as she turned her head to one side. Carl had just killed an innocent boy. Hershel did the same as Elizabeth, eyes wide, looking at Rick's son. He was visibly disappointed with his action._

_Dejectedly, Elizabeth entered the prison behind Beth, her eyes intent on the floor. "Elizabeth I -" Carl started, but the 28-year-old just shook her head and walked away from him a few paces, snorted dissapointed. "Hey ..", Rick greeted his son with a hug, but Carl didn't let him in and immediately left him. "Dad, I'm coming to Woodbury." "Carl ..", Rick held his hand over his face. "I did my job out there, just like all of you." Suddenly the young Grimes tried to establish eye contact with Elizabeth, but she avoided his gaze, was mad with the boy. "Took out one of the governor's soldiers." Elizabeth snorted loudly, shaking her head in disagreement. "He was just a teenager, nothing more than you Carl." "But he had a gun, could've shot us!" Hershel looked questioningly at Carl. "I'm sorry you had to do that." "Are you serious Rick..?" Elizabeth snorted. The leader looked at the former archaeologist. "He saved you." "He killed a boy!" "He also wanted to kill you .." "He was willing to surrender, to drop his gun!" Carl now looked at his father, was proud to have killed a boy. "I'm going with you," said young Grimes with the sheriff's hat before he disappeared, glancing at Elizabeth. She gave him only a reproachful look, shook her head and went to Hershel and Rick._

_"That kid was scared.", Hershel said and saw Carl disappear through the door. "He handed us his weapon," Elizabeth muttered. "He said, he drew." Rick defended his son, which only made the young woman snort. Hershel shook his head, but the strange boy didn't. "Carl said it was defense." Hershel shook his head again. "I was there, Elizabeth as well," said the veterinarian, which made Elizabeth nod in agreement. "He had every reason not to." Overwhelmed, Rick looked at Elizabeth, who now avoided his tortured look. She felt bad. "Maybe it looked like the two of you, Hershel-" "Rick!", The vet interrupted him, silencing him. "I'm telling you, he gunned that kid down." Rick looked at Elizabeth, who nodded in agreement and watched Hershel hobbling off._

_She turned her gaze to Rick, seeing himself on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Rick?", she asked carefully, looking for eye contact. He pressed his lips together and visibly suppressed the tears. Elizabeth did not know what was destroying him, so she could not help him, he thought. "Rick, what's wrong with you? Talk to me ..", she whispered softly and put her hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, looked deep into his brown eyes, and let a tear out of his blue. "Everything will be fine, I'm here if you want to talk," she said softly, kissing his forehead as a sign of compassion and trust in him before she left._

_Frustrated, she wandered outside, walking in Glenn. "Oh, sorry!" A small laugh escaped the Koreans. "No worries." "Are you going with Rick or are you staying here?" Elizabeth glanced around, seeing Carl leaning on a concrete block. At the moment she didn't want to be with him. "I'm going with Rick."_


	7. Chapter 5

_"Rick, we stay here." Glenn said pointing to Maggie and himself. "We don't know where the governor is." Elizabeth looked at the Korean, a minimal smile on her lips. "If he comes back we'll hold him off." "Unfortunately, you'll have to be glad with me," the former archaeologist said with her pistol in her hand. "Just the four of us?", Daryl answered from behind, as he already strapped his crossbow around himself. "I appreciate that," Rick said before getting in the car and Elizabeth did the same._

_As the car started, she was watching Daryls motorcycle skills all the time. She was impressed with his can, but the sound only attracted more Walkers._

_Daryl stopped in front of a car on the street. "Tell me," said Elizabeth. "How did the governor get on with you?" Michonne snorted, looking skeptically at the brunette-blonde woman. "He's just a psychopath." Rick explained simple and got off to Michonne, left Elizabeth uncertain. She snorted and got out last. Meanwhile, when four of them were watching the area, Michonne, in cold blood and without conscience, killed the Walkers, who enjoyed warm bodies. Elizabeth grimaced and looked around, the hunting knife always at hand._

_Rick walked up to the walker at the pick-up and rammed his knife into its skull, forcing him to fall lifeless to the ground. They continued to look around, but suddenly someone slammed his palms against the window of the car, causing Elizabeth to recoil, prompting Daryl to intervene and he pulled the brunette-blonde woman protectively behind him. Elizabeth looked up at him with an eyebrow and yet raised her knife, ready to protect Daryl himself from the rear. "Who are you?" Rick hissed at the woman, his gun aimed at her. Trembling and anxious, she looked around the room. "I'm Karen!", she stuttered, holding up her hands. "Please don't kill me, I'll do whatever you want!" Rick looked at Daryl, who only looked at Karen. "Okay," Elizabeth said, looking sternly at Rick. "Take us to Woodbury." The three looked confused to the brunette-blonde woman._

_While Michonne brought Karen in the car, Elizabeth looked after the massacre, Rick and Daryl next to her. "Why did you take the decision?", it came from Rick, who looked at the dead people in the field. "Because your condition is unstable and you want to kill the governor," she declared honestly. "Especially if she thinks that I made the decision from my own hand, I could probably lure her out of the reserve and she could help us." Rick snorted, but nodded in agreement. "That's not such a bad idea, really," Daryl agreed with Elizabeth, biting his inner cheeks. "Rick doesn't always end up in enmity." With these words she left the two men alone and felt their eyes on her back. They were confused that she had more assertiveness than she showed at first. "Are you coming now?", She grinned from the car and went to Karen, behind the driver's seat._

_Daryl looked at Rick, looked up at his friend with an arched brow. "It's confusing." Daryl murmured and now also walked to his brother's Harley. He thought about Elizabeth all the way through. Again. Once again, the archaeologist had cheated on in his thoughts, distracting him a bit from the whole event. He snorted at himself, he didn't want it anymore. He finally wanted to know what was wrong with him! He never had such feelings with anyone else. "Daryl, we stop here, over.", Rick's voice rang through the Walki-Talki, through which they could communicate when Daryl was riding his bike. So Daryl stopped now, turned around and waited for Rick's further instructions. "We're sneaking up to Woodbury with the help of Karen." The shooter nodded and got off his Harley, leaving her standing and waiting for the others to get out._

_Dusk had already set in and the sun had disappeared, Elizabeth was behind Michonne, the penultimate, leading Karen forward. On soft feet, she padded after the group, not losing sight of Karen. Daryl and Rick went ahead with upscale weapons, followed by Michonne, who was ready to fight her Katana and got support from Elizabeth, who was also taking care of Karen. Suddenly a shot sounded, missed Elizabeth for a hair. Immediately they ducked, but Karen took the chance and ran away. "Karen, don't!", Elizabeth tried to intercept her, but the unknown shooter aimed at her now, wanted to kill her, but Daryl intervened and pulled her to him, snorted at her because of her carelessness._

_The shots stopped, giving Karen the chance to show herself. "Tyreese!", she called, arms raised. "It's me! Don't! -" But Rick pulled her roughly down, hissing at her. "Get down!" "Rick!" "Silence!" Daryl hissed softly, made her flinch. Elizabeth just snorted and grumbled. He had no right to address her that way. "Be it yourself!" She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Karen!" Shouted the shooter. "Karen, you alright?" "I'm fine!" She yelled back, freeing herself from Rick's grip. "Where's the governor?" "He fired on everyone! He killed them all!" Elizabeth fidgeted as well and squatted forward. "Why are you with them?" "They saved me!" Rick looked up, his gaze was surprised._

_"We're coming out!" Rick shouted from behind the driver's door of the crashed car, before he got up from his seat and stood up. Daryl shook his head, trying to prevent it, but did it to him. "We're coming out!" Elizabeth also stood up, standing next to Karen with her hands raised, and got a glare from Daryl, whom she only dismissed with a snort._

_With her hands up, Karen headed for the gate with Karen, watching spellbound as the gunners opened it and came out. They were two dark-skinned, very similar. Were they siblings? "What are you doing here?", Asked the bigger one with a cap on his head, his deep voice seemed to have a relatively friendly undertone. "We were coming to finish this, until we saw what the governor did." "He..he killed them?" Elizabeth nodded. "All of them, Karen is the only one we found." "Karen told us Andrea hopped the wall going to the prison." Who was Andrea? Elizabeth looked at the leader in confusion. "She never made it."_

_Daryl frowned, making Elizabeth brow. Was this Andrea Darly's girlfriend? Why was it bothering Elizabeth anyway? She had no nerves for feeling lewd in an apocalypse. She snorted and continued watching the scenery. "She might be here." So is Elizabeth here to rescue a person she didn't know? And not to kill the governor? She rolled her eyes. They could've told her at least.._

_Elizabeth went behind Rick into a wooden room, pallets were leaning against a pipe and cobwebs graced the corners. The young woman shook herself in disgust. Daryl next to her slightley nudged, amused by her reaction. "Afraid, Indiana Jones?" "You wish.", she snorted and went on, ignoring her disgust. "This is where the Governor-held Glenn and Maggie." "The Governor held people here?" Tyreese asked in horror, looking at the room from a different perspective. "Did more than hold them.", The voice of the Redneck sounded, which reminded Elizabeth of the conversation with Glenn and left him where he had told what the governor did. What he did to Maggie._

_The four arrived at a door, followed by Sasha and Tyreese when they saw the blood gushing out. Immediately, the four dropped their weapons, hoping that it went well. Elizabeth watched every one of her people, saw the fear about Andrea written on her face. "Will you open it?" Michonne asked as she pulled her katana out of the scabbard and stood beside him. Daryl, on the other hand, just watched silently, holding his crossbow ready, but Elizabeth was out-of-order. She didn't want to interfere with past things. "One," Rick started counting and held the door, ready to open. Backing he got it from Daryl, who had lifted his crossbow and was ready to fire at any time. "Two .." Suddenly he tore open the door, a dead Walker was visible._

_Michonne ran into the cell, shouting gently for the blond beauty. "Andrea!" Immediately she had knelt down beside her, worried about her friend. Elizabeth decided to stay out of the action and wait outside the door._

_Daryl stepped out of the shadows at Andrea, who was appalled at what she looked like and what the governor had done to her, but didn't show it. He liked her, forgave her for shooting him and was glad to see her. "I tried to stop him ..", Andrea whispered weakly, looking to Rick and Michonne as her eyes fell on Daryl. "You're burning up ..", the samurai said in a gentle voice as she put a hand to her cheek and felt the oncoming fever. Andrea showed them her bite, which she received from Milton and thus also showed the reason of her fever. "Oh no ..", Michonne gasped horrified and Rick just looked aside stunned. "Judith, Carl .. The rest of them -", Andrea occasionally asked when she felt Rick begin to cry. "Us ..", Rick started and squatted down on her again. "The rest of us." "Are they alive?" Rick glanced at Daryl, who only took a step back and squinted his tears under shadows._

_Michonne gently stroked her hair, losing some tears. "Yeah, they're alive," Rick said hoarsely as Andrea exhaled relieved, felt more tears gather in her eyes and look up at Daryl and look back at Rick. "It's good you found them.", Andrea said softly and rubbed Michonne gently over the back of the hand, which lingered on her lap. "No one can make this alone now." Andrea looked into the dark emptiness behind Rick. Meanwhile, the samurai grimaced in endless sadness, crying now. "They never could." Daryl now swallowed hard, trying to control his emotions. "I just didn't want anyone to die." Rick just stared at Andrea, why didn't he save her? Why didn't he try and look for her? He felt guilty.. Without Andrea he wouldn't be here._

_"I can do it myself." Andrea whispered, hinting at her suicide. "No," Michonne said in mourning, holding her tight. "No, I have to." The tears of the samurai were to find no end, continued to flow down gently on her cheeks. "While I still can." Now Michonne began to sob softly, let her tears run free again and closed her eyes as she lowered her head. "Please ..", she now pleaded with Rick, her glazed eyes on him. "I know how safety works.", She smiled forcedly at him now, let a narrow smile appear on her dry lips. Rick looked sideways, forcedly swallowed as he grabbed his Colt and pushed Andrea full of litter into his hand, making Michonne cry. "Well I'm not going anywhere." Andrea looked up from her friend, letting her eyes slip to Daryl, who only looked at her with suppressed emotion. Didn't make any sound. "I tried," she whispered, as Michonne stroked her over the head and a small smile had formed on Andrea's lips. "Yeah," Rick said, looking down, trying to hide his tears, but made it hard. "You did."_

_With red undercurrent eyes, Rick got up from his knees. "You did." Elizabeth stood outside, looking sympathetically at Rick as he came out of the room and saw his tears. "I'm so sorry ..", Elizabeth whispered and opened her arms, offering her sympathy to Rick, which he finally accepted and walked towards her with a sob. "I'm really so sorry Rick ..", she whispered again in his ear, as he had put his around her upper body and had put his head crying against her shoulder. Rick pulled away from the embrace, looked at her consummate grief, his eyes swollen and visibly exhausted. Rick's mind was completely off again._

_Rick nodded her thanks before waiting spellbound at the door, Tyreese next to him looked down as well, and Elizabeth, on the other side, stood against the wall across from Daryl, who was staring at the floor with his arms crossed in front of her. It was just painful to experience this situation, even if she didn't know Andrea. Her group knew her, loved her. She could never keep up with that._

_Daryl was down, kneeling and with Rick's rifle in his hand, his fingers circling his mouth, trying to kill the nervousness and hide his emotions as he stared down at the floor like Elizabeth. The shot sounded, letting Daryl put his hand over his mouth and keep him from sobbing, keeping his cold expression on his face and his emotions inscrutable. Elizabeth was startled as soon as the shot fell, closed her eyes and pressed her lips together and raised her head, which she leaned against the wall behind her and sympathized with her friends. She opened her eyelids, looked instantly at Daryl, wanted to hug him. He had lost too many people already .._

_When the door opened again, a weeping Michonne came running down, Andrea holding her in her arms. Carefully, Rick took her from her, carried her back to the car. When Michonne wanted to get in, Elizabeth stopped her by gently gripping her shoulder and looking at her pleadingly. "It would be better if I drive, rest." The otherwise skeptical samurai nodded exhausted, settled in the back of the car and rested her head against the glass. Rick did the same in the passenger seat. "Drive carefully.", Elizabeth said with a concerned look, as she gently reminded Daryl as he sat down on his Harley and started the engine. Daryl just nodded to her and drove ahead, followed by Elizabeth, who was worried about the three people. But most about the shooter._

_Even if Daryl didn't want to admit it, he was just as emotionally unstable as Rick and Michonne at the moment, so she paid more attention to him than usual and that was what got her so worried. She paid more attention to him than others._

_Elizabeth drove behind Daryl, picked up the disguised school bus from Woodbury and escorted her to the prison, where the others were already waiting for their arrival._

_Glenn and Maggie opened the gate, waited until they were all inside, and quickly closed it again, using their strength. Elizabeth stopped in the car, a few feet behind Daryl, when she got out and Michonne opened the door, which nodded her thanks, but was still skeptical of her counterpart. Immediately, the others came out of the prison, wanted to greet the arrived again and help them if necessary. Elizabeth stayed with Michonne, who seemed lost in thought with her Katana. "You alright?" Asked brunette-blonde woman and leaned against the door of the rear passenger, looked sympathetically at the samurai. Michonne just ignored her, letting her run into her Emotional Wall. "Michonne, I offer you to talk to me here, it doesn't have to be, but it would be nice if you would also show your trust," she mumbled, looking at the dejected samurai, who only lifted her head as she looked at her with dried tears, an angry expression on her face. "You don't just gain my trust with compassion," she whispered, ignoring her, causing Elizabeth to shake her head and make her move, making her way elsewhere and watching everything from there, sighing, crossing her arms across her chest and chest looked at the twittering birds, the people from Woodbury who had taken Rick. There will be hard times._

_Elizabeth had picked up her book again, walking in the afternoon sun, nibbling on her thumbnail as usual, when she had an interesting book. A bad habit, she thought at least, but Daryl thought otherwise. He watched her again as he shoveled a grave for Andrea. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, letting his back of his hand linger and stare after her, watching her movements as a small, tender smile formed on her mouth and she placed her left thumbnail on her full lips and gently nibbled as she laughed softly. Immediately a gentle expression formed on his face, neither of them knew that Hershel was right when he said that Elizabeth could break his hard shell and soften his core, which she did with her sole presence._

_Elizabeth wandered over to Daryl, the book in her hand almost finished reading, as she was a quick reader and really liked to look at several books several times. "Hello," she whispered as she closed the book and walked cautiously towards Daryl, careful not to irritate him too much. "I'm sorry about your friend." Daryl only snorted as he rammed the shovel into the ground and ripped out part of the meadow. "We weren't really friends.", he mumbled, hiding his emotions, crying every moment. "Looked very much like that for me .. Daryl It's not bad to show emotions-" He snorted as he harshly interrupted her. "She almost shot me." "You forgave her long ago," Elizabeth smiled, walking a few steps to him. "And you know that as well as me." Daryl looked at her, chewing nervously on the inside of his cheeks as usual, before he felt the urge to cry, pounding his wall._

_Suddenly Daryl's eyes glazed over, making Elizabeth's smile disappear as she took a step towards him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Daryl?" She asked softly, peering under his shadow. "Hey ..", she whispered as she dropped the book carelessly and gently wrapped her slender arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulders. "I'm sorry about Andrea," she whispered, feeling his hands snake around her torso and hold her gently. A small sob left the otherwise strong Daryl, but right now he was just feeling like he was, like a lonely puppy. Elizabeth ran her hand over his neck, gently stroking it and whispering reassuring words. "It's okay to cry." She smiled softly as his body tensed. She could really smell it, not only sweat, no. He smelt of forest, the moss of trees, of flowers and sweat. Elizabeth's heart beat higher, unfolding butterflies in her stomach and tingling in her thin fingers as she stroked his neck. The tingle of his skin was felt on her and she felt that he and she could say more with one hug than ever with words. Had Elizabeth just fallen in love with Daryl?_

_"Thanks," Daryl murmured barely audible as Elizabeth pulled away from the embrace, watching his dried tears. "Thank you, that you seem to trust me." Daryl's mouth lifted slightly as he knelt in the ground and picked up Elizabeth's book before gently placing it in her hands. "Thank you.", Elizabeth breathed and left quickly._

_Daryl watched after Elizabeth, what had just happened? Why had he cried out to her? Daryl would've never done that. Why did he do it only when she was with him.. only with her? He knew Rick a lot longer and never cried in front of him. Elizabeth, however, only for a few days and already he seemed to trust her more than so many others .. What was so special about her?_ _Daryl wanted to know, but he had the answer already, he just didn't want it to be true though._


	8. Chapter 6

S_ix months have passed since Andrea's death, Elizabeth's appearing, and Daryl's weird feelings for the young woman. It was peaceful, the governor was gone, and fertility and agriculture went very well. Rick had also become Elizabeth's best friend, some rumors that the leader had a crush on her. Daryl of course didn't like that: he avoided her more and more, he was mostly only on supply runs with Glenn and Maggie, every now and then the brunette-blonde beauty accompanied the three._ Elizabeth wanted to know if she had done something wrong, if she did anything do that Daryl didn't like at all? She was confused more than ever.

_Carol and Carl, as well as Hershel and Maggie liked to talk to Elizabeth, they talked to her in defiance, their worries to her, or just a chat or two to keep touch,even though you couldn't actually loose it. It was no secret that Rick's group had been joined by Woodbury. Some people liked talking to others. The prison was once the scene of criminals, murderers: now the home of some survivors at the end of the world. Nobody would've ever thought that the safety of a prison would be that helpful._

_Elizabeth wandered around, smiling as she saw Rick washing his face in the rain barrel. He had told her about his wife, Lori Grimes. Of course, the 28-year-old didn't know her, but she knew that she wouldn't have understand her. Again she had empathy and sympathy for her. The Apocalypse had given her a stroke of fate from which she couldn't recover healthy. She was torn between Shane and Rick, had lived with the thought that she was a widow and Shane was there, reassuered her that he'll be there. So Elizabeth could understand her, but she just couldn't get over the fact how she ended all with Shane. Because of her, he went insane, tried to kill Rick, several times._

_With a sigh, Elizabeth shook off the thought and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned and walked back to the others. "Morning Elizabeth!", she was greeted as always by one or another of the residents of the prison, friendly of course and as always with a nice compliment. "Good morning!", she smiled back, going to Carol. "Can I help you with anything?" She shook her head with a minimal smile and greeted Daryl._

_"Good morning, Daryl.", Elizabeth smiled at the Redneck, leaning casually against the table and resting her elbows on the edge. "Smells good," Daryl murmured softly, nodding briefly to Elizabeth, and turned to Carol. "Just so you know, I liked you first." The 28-year-old laughed softly as she pushed herself away from the table with a sweep and snorted off in amusement. Daryl glanced after her, following her out of the corner of his eye. "Stop.", he mumbled, which made Carol laugh easily. "Rick, got a lot of them, too and Elizabeth as well." "Not lately, give the stranger sanctuary, keeping them fed." Carol explained, cleaning a glass. "You're gonna have to live with the love." Daryl looked at her, nodding slightly. "Ye ain't talkin' about a certain person, do ye?" A minimal smile formed on her pretty face. "I do." A snort escaped his throat. Yes, Daryl Dixon had talked to Carol about his feelings, the answer he got was the exact opposite of what he wanted. According to her, he fell in love with Elizabeth: unfortunately, of course. "You know as much as I do that there's never something there." A small chuckle escaped her throat. "Can you choose it?" He shook his head. "She would've never want anything with someone like me." "Someone like you?" Daryl nodded. "With an idiot like me, with a nobody." Carol shook her head in disagreement. She felt bad when Daryl put himself down, made himself worthless than he was. "Oh don't say that." The redneck glanced up, hus expression went from cold to a small bit of hurt. "Ye know that I'm right.", he mumbled as he brought his finger to his mouth, eating his food. "The last one here judging you would be her.", Carol nodded after Elizabeth, making Daryl turn his head and watching her talking to an old woman from woodbury. Maybe Carol was right?_

_Elizabeth stood by the fence, looking at the Walkers. Of course, it hurt her to see humanity sink, but she was superior. What if it saved humanity from self-destruction with climate change? Or prevented that even more extinct epidemics recur, like the scabies or whooping cough? Maybe these things would come back to this world, not to mention the lack of hygiene. The young woman sighed and shook her head to throw away her thoughts. She turned to the other side of the courtyard, saw the walkers at the fence. It wouldn't hold any longer, sooner or later the fence falls and then, they all got a big problem._

_With cautious steps Elizabeth walked towards Karen and Tyreese, who defeated the ever-increasing Walker. Quietly, she stopped behind the pretty woman, watched her as she rammed the crowbar into the head of one undead after the other and the yellow gloves became more and more orange, as the blood on it mixed with the color. Karen turned around, smiled at the pretty brunette-blonde archaeologist, before turning back to the walkers. "Can I help you?" Elizabeth shook her head. "May I help?"_

_"About today, -" Carol started, walking next to Daryl, who licked his fingers. "I don't know if we're ready to save a lot of people for the run." Daryl held the bowl in his hand, looking at his best friend. "That place is good to go," he said with a slight pout. "We're gonna move on it." "Yeah," Carol confirmed, as they stopped on a hill and looked at the people at the fence, including Elizabeth, who talked to Karen and gave her some tips not to get so dirty. Daryl's eyes suddenly fell on the young beauty, who had the crowbar of Karen in her hand and showed her how to do the fence cleaning. With a thankful nod, Karen retrieved the pole and tried Elizabeth's technique, wondering how good she was and thanked her. The former archaeologist smiled at her then and went away with a wave, walked to a spot in the courtyard._

_"Thing is, we had a pretty big-build overnight. Dozens more over tower three.", Carol explained worriedly and looked at the unstable fence before she sighed. They don't spread out anymore" "With more of us sitting there, we'll draw more of them out,", said the redneck knowingly, which made Carol nod in agreement and crossed her arms over her chest. "Get enough of those damn fence-clingers, they start to herd up." "Pushing against the fences." Daryl nodded. "It's manageable, but unless we get ahead of it, but not for long." Carol said softly and turned her head to Daryl, looking at him apologetically. "Sorry pookie." Daryl had lowered his head, played with his fingers, and looked up, nodding to Carol as he snorted in amusement and playfully poked his best friend's elbows into his upper arm and walked away, leaving a chuckling Carol._

_Elizabeth had gone to Patrick, the little boy and friend of Carl. She liked the teenager, he liked to listen to her storys and was fascinated by them. "Elizabeth!", his pubescent voice sounded as the called one turned to the teenager and smiled at him as he waved to her. "Patrick, I'm glad to see you." "The joy is entirely mine.", he bowed to her, like a man to a princess. Laughing softly, she sat down with him at a table. "Do you have a new story for me today?", he asked, letting his eyes gleam with curiosity under his glasses. Elizabeth chuckled at the teenager and nodded softly. "What would you like to hear today?" "Do you tell me what archeology is made of, do I really imagine it like Indiana Jones?" A gentle laugh escaped the young beauty. "It depends on how you shape it." Patrick raised his eyebrows. "How did you do it?" Elizabeth's eyes sparkled brightly and a big smile formed on her full lips as she dropped her head on her hand. "I've always tried to make it adventurous, to commit it like Indiana Jones .. Sci-fiction can also become reality, it just depends on how you see it and willing to do it." "Was that heaven for you?" The 28-year-old woman nodded dreamily. "It will stay that way until my death."_

_"Elizabeth!" Carol called the young woman to her. "I have to go," the former archaeologist said goodbye to the teenager. "Okay," Patrick nodded. "But come back safely." Elizabeth smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Promised." Thus, the young woman got up and sprinted to Carol, arrived at her with a minimal smile._

_Daryl turned briefly to her, looked at Elizabeth with raised brow. "You sure want to come?", he asked with a serious undertone, which only Carol could hear and the young woman looked puzzled. "Of course you've seen what I can!", she mumbled slightly hurt by his mistrust and snorted, as she also sat in the back of the car and strapped on there, waiting with an open door for instructions. "It's like a damn romance novel.", she heard Daryl grumble because Beth and her friend Zach kissed and said goodbye like a couple in love, while she saw how he put something on the back. Elizabeth chuckled and grinned out the open door, looking challengingly at him. "You are just jealous, Legolas." An amused snort of Daryl as he put the last things in the trunk and closed it, walking with a scoff to Elizabeth, knocking on time onto the ceiling of the car. "You drive Doctor Jones." With a small laugh she stood up and got out, leaving the door open for Zach._

_Elizabeth drove after Sasha, waited until Daryl drove on, but stopped. He talked to Rick and Michonne, and the latter had already said goodbye and sprinted to the gray car, leaving a disappointed Carl behind. The samurai opened the passenger door, greeted the passengers and strapped on. She had meanwhile accepted and made friends with Elizabeth, but still didn't trust her enough though. "Are you unhurt?", asked the archaeologist immediately worried, which made Michonne smile and shake her head. "Yes." Elizabeth smiled at her as well, waiting for Daryl to leave. Finally, the engines of Merle's Harley had ignited and he drove forward, waiting for Rick to open the gate._

_"Did you have any children?" Zach's curious voice appeared behind her as he leaned towards the driver's seat and smiled at Elizabeth. "What?" "Were you married? Any children?" She shook her head and stared hard at the street. "Why?" "I barely had time for such a thing, my work got me done, I couldn't have given my offspring a nice life, and now that the undead rule the world, I think I would've killed myself if my children died before me." Michonne looked at Elizabeth painfully from the side, made the young woman smile apologetically and laying a hand from the wheel onto her lap, looking at her reassouringly._

_"Daryl stopped, we're here," the young woman said hastily and dropped the engine as she literally jumped out the car, not wanting to be in there any longer. This conversation made her uncomfortable._

_Daryl was holding a fence with his Harley, his crossbow over his shoulder, as always, of course. "Army came in and put these fences up.", the Redneck noted and looked through, recognizing a large tent fluttering in the wind. "Made it place for the people to go." Elizabeth made her way to Daryl, standing next to him. "Last week, when we spotted this place, there were a bunch of walkers behind this chain-link. Keeping people out, like a bunch of guard dogs." "Do you think they're still there?" The 28-year-old asked, pointing to the loud American music that sounded across the square. "Don't know, but I want you to stay close to me." "And why's that?", she asked, a eyebrow raised in confusion. "Rick will kill me if anything kills you." An amused smile sounded from Elizabeth as she gently punched him on the shoulder. "Legolas is worried about me." "I'm not, it's just-", he began but interrupted himself abprubtely as he snorted and walked off, leaving Elizabeth shaking her head in amusement and confusion much._

_To escape from the unpleasant situation, Daryl began: "All right. Let's sweep in. Make sure it's safe." Mindful, the redneck looked around, his crossbow ready to fire."Grab what you can. We'll come back tomorrow with more people." Looking around at Elizabeth, he stopped, tried to spot her somewhere and found her smiling at Zach, instantly jealousy shot up in him and he could've beaten himself for it, but if Daryl Dixon himself is once in love with someone, then he is for a lifetime and you can count on that. "Come on.", he said and pulled the attention to himself, felt Elizabeth's brown beautiful eyes resting on him and follow him as he looked at a window and knocked, trying to lure the Walkers out, "Just wait a second."_

_"Do you really know how much Beth loves you?" Elizabeth asked the boyfriend of Hershel's daughter, as well as her best friend. Zach only laughed as he shrugged his shoulders and made the young woman smile next to him and shoving her ellbows playfully into his ribs. "I'm just kidding, of course I know that. I love her more than anything else." A satisfied look blossomed on Elizabeth's face and she sat down next to Daryl on the concrete window sill, leaning her head against the glass behind her. "If a Walker claps against the glass and you're terrified, it ain't my fault you die a heart attack." Daryl snorted and looked at the floor. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Maybe this is my new life goal." "To die a heart attack?" Elizabeth nodded, smirking at the redneck. Zach cleared his throat, grinning at the young woman. "What Loves, that's Napping too." Now Elizabeth looked at him with an arched brow, feeling herself blushing and avoiding everyones gaze. "Yes, ha. I'll laugh later."_

_"Okay I think I got it.", Zach said after a while and leaned casually against the pillar. "Got what?" Michonne asked, looking over the boy's shoulder. "Your mind back?", Elizabeth arched, making Michonne laugh and Daryl grunt in amusement. "I've been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and looked at the named Redneck, who casually leaned against the window, his crossbow in one hand and the other he rested on his right thigh, which dangled in the air. Elizabeth couldn't help herself and, as always, had to admit that he looked outrageously good and always caught herself staring at him. She adored him._

_Daryl looked up from the floor, looked straight into Elizabeth's face, wondering why she shook her head in embarrassment and avoided his eyes, had he done something wrong? "He's been trying to guess for, like, six weeks?" Zach sat down beside the shooters, smiling. "I'm pacing myself, one shot a day.", he said proudly and raised a finger, looking at Elizabeth, who could only look at him with raised eyebrows. "All right, shoot." Zach looked at Daryl, who looked at him waiting, before he wrinkled his nose briefly and brooded. "Well the way you are in the prison, you're on the counsil, you're ready to track, you're helping people, but you're still child of surly, even though you and Elizabeth have seemed to get along very well. Like a team. " Elizabeth was just choking on her spit, coughing and harvesting a smirk from the samurai. Daryl looked at Elizabeth, softening his expression. "Big swing here -", Zach started and looked at the three. "Homicide cop." Elizabeth chuckled, looking at him in amusement before she grinned at Daryl. "Legolas is history, Detective Daryl Dixon is on the way." Michonne laughed, Zach as well, only Daryl seemed unamused. "Will you stop with those damn nicknames." He grumbled seriously offended. "If you stop acting like my babysitter," she snorted triumphantly "Then yes: I do.", she again scoffed and walked away._

_"That's why I don't like her," Daryl muttered in the presence of the two, but didn't know that Elizabeth had heard him and had her head hurt lowered to the ground. If only she knew that he was doing the exact opposite, both would be happy. It hurt Elizabeth to hear that the person she most appreciated seems to hate her. She blinked the emerging tears away, pushing the feelings aside. That's why she hated love. It distracted one only from the happening and a small distractor here leads to a huge mistake, which can lead to certain death. Elizabeth sighed and opened the door, but at the same time jumped back a few steps as two Walker snarled and stumbled towards her, trying to eat her pretty face. With rising frustration, she pushed the knee away from the first and rammed the knife into the second's head as she knelt down and gave the rest to the knee-less. "Why are they always so disgusting?", she grumbled and kicked again on the head in frustration, which cracked under her and distributed the entire brain mass, she incidentally splashed the blood on her pants. Snorting, she saw how Sasha and the group had already killed the others and now with raised brows looked at Elizabeth._

_"We go in, stay in formation for the sweep.", Sasha began and looked at the walker killed by Elizabeth and the brain mass lying around. "After that you all know what you're supposed to do! Any questions?" No one stirred, remained silent and went in with raised weapons. Elizabeth was the second to enter the room, looking around. She found comics, baby food for Judith. With a small smile, she packed the things, kept looking. "Elizabeth?" Came Glenn's voice. She hadn't talked to him for a long time. "Yes, please?" "I have something here that you would like." The young woman quickly stuffed the cuddles for Judith in her backpack, before she sprinted to the friendly Koreans, smiling at him. "Here," he said, picking up a book, a notebook, and a few different pens. "Thank you ..", she whispered and gratefully grabbed them, put them in her backpack and noticed Glenn's eyes on the wall behind her. Immediately she followed his eyes, saw him looking at the pinboard with some family photos, some newborns on it. "Glenn? You okay?" Elizabeth asked tenderly, noticing his sad look. He just turned around and walked away. "It doesn't matter.", he mumbled, leaving Elizabeth sighing._

_Elizabeth had joined Bob and wandered down the corridor with a variety of wines. While Elizabeth looked around for food, Bob reached for a bottle, looked at it thoughtfully. "It's okay if you take it with you..", Elizabeth smiled at him now and stood to his left, popping one for herself and waiting for Bob to do the same, but instead he put it back with great force, which in addition led the shelf to crash down, distributing all the wine on the floor. Suddenly, the entire box began to stumble before it flew to Bob. But instead of saving himself, he insisted and pushed Elizabeth away so that she bent her foot and stretched over her tendon, flying into the shards and cutting her palm like six months ago, her legs as well. "Fuck!", she shouted in agony and felt her wounds fill with the liquid under her, making her more wince from the burning pain. "I'm so sorry!", Bob exclaimed guilty, looking at her. "It's fine.", she said breathless, the pain just didn't want to go away._


End file.
